My Little Girl
by NerdGirlHappy
Summary: Prequel to Never Grow Up. Shelby gets to raise her daughter Rachel. This is about the struggles the two go through as Shelby's little girl grows up. But where there are struggles, there's a whole lot of fun on the side. Rating to be careful.
1. Brown Eyes and a Baby Blanket

**A/N: So this is the Prequel to my other story 'Never Grow Up'. I asked if anyone wanted me to write this, and I got some interest, so here's the first chapter. It's probably not what anyone had in mind, but it's what i did. Sorry, Rachel's 'dads' are pretty hated in this story, at least until later on, i think. There are a few references in this story that some of you may or may not pick up on. The first is probably going to be more obvious in the next chapter. Not sure how I'm going to go about updating this. Whether it's once I finish writing a chapter, or with a preset date. Whatever. As with my other A/N in 'Never Grow Up', i feel Shelby's character wasn't fully explored, so therefore I feel comfortable in saying she's probably not OOC. Also, she's pretty young here so, I don't think she'd be all 'Hard-Ass Coach Corcoran' until she actually is, Coach Corcoran. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. As I love Idina, she would of had more scenes/involvement in episodes if i did. I hope she turns up in Season Four. **

**Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Brown Eyes and a Baby Blanket**

The last few months had been absolute hell. It should have been fine. _She _should have been fine. It was just a job right? A couple months of her life, and she'd get enough money to last her in New York for at least four years. It should have been fine.

But she was young. She still is. Twenty-one was not the right age to have made that big of a decision. It wasn't just a _'couple months of her life'_. She'd basically given all of it the moment the pen hit those papers.

'_Stupid contract'_

She curled herself in to a ball on her couch, a glass of wine in one hand and a soft, pink blanket clutched in the other. She'd cried. Oh, how she cried. But now there was nothing left of her. She couldn't muster another tear. So instead, she stared blankly at the wall, occasionally lifting the glass to her lips and slowly sliding down the couch, her grip on the blanket tightening.

_Rachel_

That's all she knew about her… about her daughter. They'd named her Rachel. Oh, and she had brown eyes.

She saw those eyes. Every night, when she either fell in to an exhausted sleep, or she passed out from the amount of self-pity and alcohol she'd wallowed in, she'd see those eyes. Through a wall of nurses, those eyes turned to her, looked right at her.

She both loved, and hated those eyes.

They haunted her now. In her dreams, or should that be nightmares? It didn't matter now. She wouldn't able to see her, or her eyes, for another eighteen years. Not according to the papers.

'_Never should have signed that damn contract.'_

She was just about to drift off, her eyes slowly sliding shut before a knock on her door startled her. Sitting up abruptly, she swore as the red wine tumbled out of her hand, spilling. For a pslit second, she froze.

"Fuck." She muttered.

She moved her other hand, and then panicked.

The blanket.

It had been clutched to her chest, held tightly in a sort of comforting way. The wine had spilt directly on top of her body.

Directly on to the blanket.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she carelessly dropped the glass, no longer caring about the stained white carpet or the stickiness already starting on her skin.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Please, it's all I have."

She rubbed at the material, (_Stupid, careless idiot_), and then swore continuously as it just rubbed in to the soft fabric. Another knock at the door caused her to falter as she attempted to stand. Scowling, with her eyes red and tears falling, she pulled the door open.

"What?" She growled, grimacing as she was met with her mother standing before her, her hand raised ready to knock again.

"Oh, Shelby." She sighed.

She continued to glare at her mother, her lip trembling and her hand shaking. Her parents hadn't known what she was planning on doing. Neither did her two brothers or her sister. She never told anyone. Not until the night after Rachel was born, and she just couldn't take it. She'd called her mom and sobbed for over twenty minutes before Amelia was able to coax what was wrong out of her daughter.

She'd been disappointed, and a little hurt. But she'd showed up the next day and enveloped her daughter in her arms and held her as she cried. Every month since then she'd show up, making sure Shelby was eating, and leaving the house.

She'd forgotten her mom was coming that night.

Just like the first night, her mom stepped forward, her arms wrapping around Shelby's shoulders as she cried. Tonight was worse compared to the last few time Amy had seen her.

Shelby pulled away, pushing her mom's arms off of her and stumbling back.

"You… You scared me. I… The blanket…" She turned her head, staring at the stained pink fabric.

Amy followed her gaze, her eyes softening as she caught sight of the object that had been attached to Shelby's side for the last seven months.

"Oh honey. It's okay, it can be cleaned. Shhhhh."

Shelby shook her head, backing away with her eyes still trained on the blanket.

"No. No, it won't be the same. It won't smell like her, or feel like her. It'll change."

Amy walked forward, slowly enveloping Shelby in her arms and pulled her to sit beside her on the opposite couch.

"It's okay. It's okay. Shhhh."

Shelby fell asleep with her head on her mother's lap, her face a soft red and a tear sliding down her cheek.

She woke up in her bed, wrapped in her duvet and clutching a now clean pink blanket in her hands. Closing her eyes, she brought it closer, inhaling softly. A small smile appeared. It still smelt the same.

She stopped drinking. She couldn't afford for a repeat with the wine. Every night she'd clutch the blanket to her chest, burrow under the covers and close her eyes. Sometimes she'd dream. About a little girl calling her mommy with a large grin and beautiful brown eyes. Sometimes she'd nightmare. See flashes of a teenage, almost adult, girl glaring at her with those eyes, hating her for walking away.

Three weeks after the wine, and the blanket, and her mom, another knock startled her from her thoughts. Sighing to herself, she carefully put down the photograph of her sonogram. She'd found it yesterday hidden in the bottom of a box she'd packed away. Moving to the door, she pulled it open and blinked at the sight.

There was no one there. She shrugged, muttering 'Damn kids' and was about to shut the door when a noise caught her attention. Looking down, she gaped at the car seat with the small, eight month old girl looking up at her.

Brown eyes.

"Oh my god." She bent down, lifting the baby and holding her in her arms. "What in the…"

A letter sitting in the car seat just barely captured her attention, Shelby having been to enamoured with the little girl she was absolutely sure was her daughter. Bending down, she picked up the paper and smiled as the little baby girl's hand tugged on her long hair. Opening the letter, her eyes scanned the page.

_Shelby,_

_We realize this must be a shock. And we understand if you want nothing to do with this, but we're desperate. We thought we could handle her, but we can't. She's always crying, and no matter what we do, she won't stop. We're not sure if it's her mother that she wants, but it definitely isn't us. _

_We aren't going to ask for the money back, and there's a key in the envelope to a storage unit that has all of the stuff that was for Rachel in it. If you want to keep her, there are custody papers in the seat, we've already signed them. If you don't, there's adoption papers in there too. Just drop her off._

_We're so sorry, but we just couldn't handle a baby like we thought we could._

_Hiram and Leroy_

White hot rage almost blinded her as she finished reading.

How dare they? How could they just… just drop a baby girl, _her_… no… _their_ baby girl on a doorstep? Who does that? That's such a… such a movie like thing to do. A gurgling from her hip snapped her from her enraged thoughts.

Looking down, the anger fled her body as the small baby girl looked up at her, a smile stretching across her tiny face and a gaggle of laughter erupting from the eight month old.

"Hi there Rachie… I'm… I'm your mommy."

Rachel giggled again, her hand lifting to rest against Shelby's cheek.

"Well… It looks like it's just you and me."

A cough broke her from looking at her daughter, causing her to turn to the neighbour across from her apartment. The older woman, with her grocery bags and her glasses, smiled at Shelby.

"Your daughter's gorgeous Shelby."

Shelby smiled, a tug at her heart making her glance down at the curious baby girl in her arms.

"She is, isn't she."

Her daughter. She smiled, lifting the car seat and walking back in to the apartment.

Setting the car seat in the living room, she sat on the couch, her legs up and Rachel lying on her thighs, staring right at Shelby. Playing with Rachel's hands, Shelby froze.

She was a twenty-one year old, single woman waitress, living in New York City.

She needed to move. She needed her mom.

**Next Chapter: **_Shelby goes house hunting with her mom and her sister, trying to move her and Rachel from the Big City, and spends a night with her daughter._

**A/N: That's chapter one. I hate to do this, but I like my reviews. They're like crack. So I'd like to ask at least five reviews before I update again. Please and Thank You. I hope you liked it. Laters.**


	2. A New House and Talking Lions

**A/N: Wow. I just... I can not believe the response I got for this. Wow. I... Literally, speechless. Thank you guys. I... Wow.**

Anyway. I love the movie I put in here. It's my favourite childhood movie, and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie I put in here, or the lyrics. 

**I wonder if anyone's made the connection to the reference I put in here. BTW. William is not Shuester, that's just weird. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: A New House and Talking Lions**

"I just… I can't fathom how someone could just so… carelessly leave their own _daughter_ on a doorstep! What if you hadn't been home? Or what if it was the wrong door? God, they are… Ugh! I am so glad that you've got her now."

Shelby smiled as her mom rambled in the front seat. She was sitting in the back, leaning over her daughter's car seat.

"I'm glad you're with me too. You're glad aren't you sweetie? Yes you are."

Her sister scoffed from the front passenger seat, rolling her eyes. Mel was two years younger than Shelby, the youngest of four.

"Never thought 'Hard-ass Shelby' would be speaking baby-talk."

Amy reached over and whacked Mel on her arm, scolding her language while Shelby rolled her eyes. She smiled down at her giggling daughter, scrunching up her nose.

"You're not going to be like Aunty Mel are you sweetie? No you're not. Cause you're going to be my little angel aren't you? Yeah. Yeah."

Amy rolled her eyes this time, shaking her head.

"And you are so wrong."

They stopped not long after that, the two Corcoran's in the front turning to laugh at Shelby attempting to get Rachel to let go of her hair.

"You jinxed it Shel. Remember that in the future."

Shelby glared at her mom, untangling her hair from Rachel's fists and lifting her from the car seat.

"Come on baby girl. Let's see if we've got our new home."

They'd been looking for the last week. Shelby had sold her apartment, packed everything up and moved back in with her parents, if anything because she needed help balancing the baby girl, looking for a house, and looking for a job. There were plenty of houses that they looked at, but none of them felt like a home to Shelby. It had to be perfect. She'd already spent almost a year without her daughter, she had to make up for lost time, and the perfect home was a place to start.

"Well… I certainly like the look of this one compared to the others you've looked at."

Shelby rolled her eyes, adjusting Rachel on her hip. The only reason she liked it so much was because it was only half an hour from them. Every other house Shelby had looked at had been at least a three hour drive from them. Though, admittedly, Shelby did like the look of this one too. Double garage, large drive-way, two-story and a fenced front yard.

_Typical Suburbia_

She had no idea how she was supposed to be able to afford this. She was, after all, a single mother with no job and no support bar her family. Then again, she did still have over half the surrogacy money and the money she got when she sold her apartment. And for some reason, this house was relatively cheap. She only needed somewhere to settle down after all, until she could afford a better place and a stable life.

So far… She liked what she saw.

They walked up the drive, Mel knocking four times before rocking on her feet. Shelby rolled her eyes, pulling faces at her daughter to keep her entertained. The door opened, the real-estate agent smiling at them.

"Good, you're here. Let's begin right away."

They followed her through the hallway, stopping to look in to the front living room. It was very light, windows filling three-quarters of the wall on both sides of the room. There was no door or wall connecting the living room to the dining room, and no door or wall to connect the dining room to the kitchen. The hall lead past the living room in to the kitchen. Off of the kitchen was a door leading to the garage, and the back door behind the dining room, beside the kitchen. The back yard was large, but not overly so.

_Big enough for a dog_

Near the front door, where the stairs were, a door lead to a bedroom, medium sized with its only bathroom. Up the stairs and to the right, there was a bathroom at the end of the hall, two bedrooms and a pull-down ladder to the attic. To the left was the Master bedroom and a study. Walking down the stairs, Shelby shook her head, rubbing her hand up and down Rachel's back.

"It's great. I love it." Turning to look at Laura, the real-estate agent, she raised her eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

Laura frowned, cocking her head to the side as Amy and Mel joined them at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm… Not sure what you mean?"

Shelby looked around, gesturing with the hand that was rubbing Rachel's back.

"Look at this place. It's amazing. Why's it so cheap?" Turning back to Laura, she widened her eyes. "Oh god, was someone killed here?"

Laura stuttered, while Mel laughed and Amy held her hands up to Laura.

"Ignore her, she's a drama queen."

Laura waved her off, but nodded her head.

"No, I understand. And no, no one was murdered here. The owners have already moved, and no one who's been interested in buying the house felt right to them. They like to… ensure the house is going to a good family. They've had it for so long. Also, it does need some work. Obviously, the original design is old-fashioned, with the vintage wallpapers and the creaky stairs, but it's been in a good family for well over fifty years."

Shelby nodded, her heart lifting at the term 'family'. Looking around once again, she smiled at Laura.

"I'll take it."

**XX**

The paper took two days to be approved. And the entire Corcoran family were moving boxes in to the new house after three. Rachel sat in her portable crib, watching as people passed holding boxes or furniture. Shelby was carried in by her oldest brother Jack, swatting at his back as he carried her over his shoulder and a box under his free arm. Mel came through, followed by Jack's youngest son carrying a small box full of cutlery. Shelby's dad came over to Rachel, lifting her from her crib and smiled down at her.

"Hello there Princess."

"William? Come help with the beds!"

William rolled his eyes, lifting Rachel to hold her up to his wife.

"I'm holding the baby!"

"The baby was fine in her crib. Don't use her as an excuse to stop helping out. Shelby will be back down soon and you know she'll be all over Rachel. Girl can't go five minutes without touching her or holding her."

William rolled his eyes, a Corcoran trait her was sure Rachel would pick up on.

"And that, Princess, is marriage… Ball and chain alright."

He lowered Rachel back in to the crib, running his hand over her head before following his wife out of the door. He passed his youngest son, raising his hand to slap him softly over the head. John ducked, widening his eyes and yelling 'Oh, what now old man' before high tailing it away and pointing it at Rachel.

"I am going to corrupt you so much kiddo."

Shelby punched him in the shoulder as she came down the stairs, glaring at him as she approached her daughter.

"No you won't. I want to keep her as innocent as possible for as long as possible thank you."

John smirked at her, winking at the baby despite the fact she was only eight months old.

"We'll see Shel… We'll see."

Shelby glared at him as he disappeared around the corner, looking down at her daughter staring at her with a smile.

"Oh no. You are not listening to him Rach. You hear me baby girl."

Rachel giggled, patting her mother on the cheek and looking over her shoulder. Shelby turned, watching in amusement as her father tried to push the bed through the door while her brother, Jack, pushed at it softly, winking at her with a smirk. Turning to her daughter, she sighed.

"Just a few more hours, Rach. Then it's just you and me. No more crazy."

**XX**

The crying didn't stop. Shelby had tried almost everything. She'd rocked her, bounced her, fed her… Of course, she'd yet to try singing. She just didn't have the energy.

"Come on honey, you've been so good. Come on, please be quiet." She pleaded.

Walking around the new house, the collapsed in to the couch, Rachel standing on her legs with her holding her up. Rachel's face was red, with tears falling down her cheeks. Shelby was almost in tears herself. She didn't like it when Rachel cried. It actually, physically hurt her. The pain in her chest was just growing with every wail from the small child.

"Oh god, please let there be something on."

She thought that maybe, just maybe, Rachel would find something interesting on the TV, and she'd stop crying.

"Definitely not."

"Even I find that annoying."

"What even is that?"

Rachel continued to scream, tugging on the necklace around Shelby's neck. As Shelby flipped the channel, desperate for something, _anything_, that would calm her daughter.

"_It's the circle of life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love"_

The Lion King. It'd only just started as she landed on Disney. Rachel quietened, staring wide eyes with her body half twisted to see the TV. Shelby looked down at her, a smile of relief stretching across her face.

"You like that? Yeah."

Rachel's hand pat her cheek slightly, almost as if telling her to shut up.

"Okay. I get it. As long as you've stopped crying."

Shelby sat with Rachel in her lap, watching the entire movie. She held her up as Rachel moved around, in that cute baby dance every child did. By the end, Rachel was slowly drifting off, her eyelids falling slowly. Shelby lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs and in to the master bedroom. She couldn't bring herself to put her in the room down the hall. Maybe in a couple of months, just not yet.

She'd yet to fall asleep, so slowly, Shelby rocked her in her arms. She hummed, closing her eyes as she sang a song from the movie, slowed even more and changed in to a lullyby.

"_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life"_

She opened her eyes half way through, smiling down at her now sleeping daughter. Slowly, she kissed her on the forehead, lying her down in her crib. Sighing, she steeped backwards and collapsed on top of her bed.

_It was so much easier when mom and dad were around_

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. That was chapter two. Just a quick message. I've started a series called NYC, Rivalry, Dances and Second Chances. Check it out. There's currently only one story in there, but I hope to add to it soon. Reviews for this chapter would be awesome, and I will try and get another one written and posted up soon. You guys are awesome. Laters.**


	3. Cabin Fever and a New Friend

**A/N: Yay, Chapter Three! I'm on a roll :) Now in this one, we come across one of the gleeks, in BABY FORM! Yay... I wasn't sure how I was going to come across this, but I am actually quite happy with it. Uhm... Not much really, just that I have an idea on what I'm writing next chapter, I think you'll be able to tell as I've sort of foreshadowed it. But you know... Eh. **

**Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: Cabin Fever and a New Friend**

Shelby strapped Rachel in to her stroller, smiling down at the giggling baby as she opened the front door.

"Alright sweetie, let's check out the neighbourhood huh?"

Rachel giggled again, clapping her hands together as Shelby pushed them out the door.

To be perfectly honest, she'd been going crazy stuck in that house for the last three days. She hadn't found work, and really, she didn't want to just yet. She'd rather spend time with her baby girl for as long as she could. And she hadn't met anyone in the area yet, so she didn't have any friends she could just call up and meet for lunch.

Eventually, cabin fever set in and she decided to take Rachel for a stroll, maybe to the park. Just to get the two of them out of the house. Rachel had been fidgety lately, and maybe the open air would calm her down.

They were sitting in the park, Rachel still strapped in her stroller as Shelby pulled faces and entertained her. A woman sat beside her, a child on her hip.

"She's gorgeous."

Shelby looked up, smiling at the woman and looking back down at her daughter.

"She is. I'm Shelby."

The woman smiled, extending a hand as she sat her son down on her leg.

"Debra. This is my son, Noah. What's her name?"

Shelby grinned at the little boy, turning to her daughter.

"Rachel."

"That's adorable."

Shelby smiled as Rachel giggled again, grabbing on to Debra's hand as the other woman smiled at her.

"How old is she?"

"Just over eight months."

Debra smiled, looking down at Noah as he started to squirm. She set him on the ground, watching him as he started to crawl around on the grass.

"Noah's almost ten. Has Rachel started crawling yet?"

Shelby frowned, shaking her head as she watched the little boy crawl under the stroller.

"No… Is that bad?"

Debra smiled at her, quickly scolding Noah as he pulled on one of the wheels before answering Shelby.

"No, no it's fine. Most children start crawling between the ages of seven to ten months old."

Shelby breathed a small sigh of relief. She glanced at Rachel, who was laughing outright at the little boy that continuously moved her stroller.

"Well… That's good to know."

"Your first?"

Shelby grimaced, shrugging her shoulders.

"How'd you guess?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's just a little bit obvious honey."

Shelby smiled, rolling her eyes as Rachel burst in to a gaggle of incoherent conversation.

"Oh! She is going to be a talker isn't she?"

Shelby sighed, rubbing her temple dramatically.

"I can feel the headaches coming already."

Debra laughed, swiftly bending to grip her son around his stomach and lifting him up to sit on her thigh.

They talk for just over half an hour, Debra filling Shelby in on everything she needs to know about Lima Ohio, such as the day care that Noah's in, the supermarket that's got the best deals, who's ,looking for work and are flexible for first time mom's. Shelby is fairly sure that Rachel's not the only one who's made a friend today.

They're walking back home when she starts to cry. Shelby pauses, lifts her from her seat and coddles her in to her arms.

"What? What's wrong sweetie?"

She bounces a little, hoping the movement will calm him but she just continues to cry. She looks around, hoping no one sees the terrible mothering she's doing at the moment.

"Come on honey? What do you want? Hungry? Want me to sing? Can't you wait till we get home?"

She's almost desperate now. She doesn't really want to wait until they get home, despite the fact the house is only about ten driveways away. A crying Rachel is not something she ever likes to hear, and just pair that with the previously suffocating home and Shelby's would rather stand out in hail completely naked. She spots something in the pram, a small lion figurine that Noah had quietly handed over.

"_Well… I suppose that cements their friendship." Debra laughed, waving off Shelby's attempts to give wrestle it from her daughters grip and hand it back._

She picks it up, tossing it in the air and catching it again, holding it up to her daughter.

"Look! Look at this Rachie! Noah's lion. Rawr!"

Rachel calms down slightly, scrunching her nose up just a little as she bats at the toy. She giggles as Shelby roars. Shelby passes the toy to Rachel, watching as her daughter holds it tightly in her hand as she's lowered back in to the stroller. Shelby softly wipes Rachel's cheeks, drying the tear tracks. She pushes forward, softly singing 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' from the Lion King.

_I have a feeling Rachel will be a cat person when she's older_

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope you liked it. Clearly, The Lion King is going to play a bit of a roll in baby Rachel's life, mostly because I love the movie and it's my childhood :) Back before Disney got so... Mainstream. When it was classic and was just absolutely awesome. So yes... I think if any of you read my other stories, you can tell I like Lions. I actually love Wolves too, but I just... Yeah. Uhm... Reviews would be awesome... Thanks. Laters...**_  
_


	4. Plans for the FutureSomething Terrible

**A/N: So... I ended up changing my mind on what I wanted for this chapter... Mostly because I got a review asking about whether or not Shelby would be going to collage/university or not, and I realized I should probably address this. So that's the start, and then, because I'm mean, I thought things had been going rather well, I needed to shake things up. I did some research, and found what I wanted. I'm not too confident with this chapter, but I think it'll pass by okay. I have an idea of what I want for the next chapter.**

**Uhm... I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Also... The whole chapter title wouldn't fit in the Chapters thing. So... Yeah... This (/) will be in the chapters when the title is too long...**

**Chapter Four: Plans for the Future and the Start of Something Terrible**

"Okay… Look, I get it Shel, you want to stay with Rachel. You're a first time mom, and you're a single mom as well, separation anxiety is obvious. But you need to find a job, or better yet, apply to collage. Your father and I can come down; watch her every now and then. Or you can enrol her in that day care your friend was telling you about. But you need to be able to provide for Rachel, and sitting arou-"

"I know!"

Shelby looked up, removing her hands from her face as she glared at her mother, tired of listening to her ramble on and on.

"I know that I need to be able to provide for her. I'm not an idiot! I just… I've only had her for like, a month. Most women don't just go back to work, or school, when they've only had their baby for a month!"

"When women have had their baby's for a month the baby is usually a _month old! _Not eight!"

Shelby flinched back, gazing down at her hands clasped on the table as the words sliced through her. Amy sighed, stepping around the table and laying a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"I didn't mean how it sounded."

Shelby shrugged her mother's hand off, standing up and walking to the edge of the room, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she watched Rachel being lifted over her father's head.

"I just don't want to leave her alone."

Amy joined her, rubbing her back soothingly as Rachel's burst of laughter reached their ears.

"She won't be alone… And no one said being a parent was easy."

Shelby sighed, closing her eyes as she listened to her daughter. She turned, opened her eyes and nodded.

"Okay… I'll look around and send out some applications."

"Shelby!"

Shelby turned, looking to her dad as he held Rachel out to her.

"She wants momma."

Shelby smiled, pulling Rachel in to her arms as the baby laughed.

"Awww… You okay baby?"

Rachel giggled, nuzzling against Shelby's neck and closed her eyes. Shelby frowned, lifting her hand and placing it against Rachel's forehead.

"Mom?"

Amy turned from her place at the kitchen sink, frowning at Shelby's worried look.

"Mom… I think something's wrong with Rachel. What do I do? Should I take her to the doctor? Or the hospital? Crap, where's the thermometer?"

Amy sighed, shaking her head and walking towards Shelby and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down honey." She replaced Shelby's hand with her own. "It's a small fever. It should go away by morning."

Shelby relaxed slightly, stepping away from her mother and walking towards the stairs.

"I think I'm going to go run her bath. Cool her down a little."

Amy nodded as she watched her daughter walk towards the stairs, calling out to her.

"Give her some panadol when you're done, and then put a cool wash cloth over her head before you lay her down."

Shelby nodded, smiling down at the baby in her arms softly.

"Awww… Poor baby girl."

Rachel kept her eyes closed, shifting in Shelby's arms as her mother began to run her bath. Shelby kept her propped up, slowly dripping water over her head to cool her off.

"Don't go to sleep yet sweetie."

She began to wash her daughter's back, frowning as she saw Rachel's skin slightly redder than there then the rest of her body. She leaned forward, moving Rachel a little to the side so that she can see better.

"Have you got a rash honey?"

She carefully ran her finger over Rachel's back, the little girl making a whining noise at the touch. Rachel took a stuttering breath, her eyes drooping again. Shelby frowned, the concern she felt before in the kitchen returning tenfold.

"Let's get you out of here."

She lifted Rachel from the water, the little girl sniffling as she was taken from the water. She took a gaping breath, before letting out a scream quickly followed by tears.

"Oh, Rach… Come on, what's wrong baby girl?"

Shelby wrapped her in a towel, quickly moving to the nursery and grabbing something for Rachel to wear. She changed her daughter, carrying her downstairs with the same concerned expression.

"Mom? I really think something's wrong with her."

Amy held out her arm, taking Rachel from Shelby while she was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"She has a rash on her back, and she's not breathing as well as she was."

Amy glanced up at Shelby, noting her tense body language and her expression.

"Okay. Give her the panadol, and there's some cream that I put in the third drawer down, beside the fridge. Rub that on her back and then maybe give her something to eat. If she's still got a fever and the rash is still there after a few hours, we'll take her to the doctor."

Shelby nodded, lifting Rachel from her arms and carrying her in to the kitchen.

Rachel fidgeted as she rubbed the cream on. She pushed away from Shelby as she tried to give her the panadol, and she refused to eat. Shelby was exhausted, and worried. She carried Rachel upstairs and lay on her bed, tucking her in to her arm. She watched as Rachel's eyes slowly closed, her breathing sharp at points.

Shelby fell asleep soon after…

And was woken by pain-filled screaming less than an hour later…

**A/N: So if anyone can guess what's wrong with Rachel... Well I'll give you a cookie :) There's so many possibilities, which I found out from researching stuff. Next chapter we'll actually meet another gleek, or the parent of another gleek. Reviews would be awesome. Hope you liked it. Laters.**


	5. The Emergency Room and a Restless Rachel

**A/N: Well... I hope I left you wanting more. Well... I hope I do that every time. First off, I would just like to say I am not a doctor, I am 17. I do not know medical stuff, all that is written was googled. We're introduced to another Gleek parent, and yes, she will become a... Not main character, but a character like Sue Sylvester or Emma Pilsbury is in the actual show (whom both by the way will be feature much later on in the story). At least until her... Yeah... You'll see. Uhm... For anyone who guessed what Rachel had/has, the A/N at the bottom shall have your mention and cookie, as there was actually someone who guessed it :) Also, just so you know, Shelby will be her usual hard arse, don't mess with me, i'm Coach Corcoran bitch, attitude, just not yet. Because hse is, after all, twenty years old and a brand new, first time mom. **

**Hope you liked it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: The Emergency Room and a Restless Rachel**

Shelby panicked, shifting Rachel in to her arms so that she could stand. She called out to her mom, moving around the room at a rapid pace, trying to find her bag.

"Mom! Mom, something's really wrong with Rachel!"

Amy appeared in the doorway, a frown on her face as she glanced at her granddaughter in concern.

"Okay, okay! Calm down because panicking like you are now, is not going to help you, and it's certainly not going to help your daughter."

Shelby slowed her pace, turning to look at her mother before looking down at her still screaming daughter. Tears welled up in her own eyes as Rachel continued to wail.

"I don't like her hurting mom."

Amy nodded, shushing her daughter.

"I know honey. Come on, I'll drive you. Grab a moist hand towel and try to cool her forehead."

Shelby nodded, following her mom's instructions before joining not only Amy in the car, but her half asleep father as well.

"Pass me the towel baby girl." He said tiredly.

Shelby handed it over wordlessly, her eyes trained on Rachel as Amy started the car. William took the cold cloth, dabbing it softly on his granddaughter's forehead before resting it over her still heated skin.

Shelby had been so focused on watching Rachel, soothing Rachel, that she didn't even realize they'd pulled up to the Hospital until her mom's hand was on her shoulder.

"Come on honey."

Shelby backed out of the car, Rachel held in her arms as the little girl squirmed and screamed. She walked as fast as she could at one in the morning with slick, wet roads and a screaming baby in her arms. The Hospital was almost deserted, something Shelby thanked as she didn't want to have to wait. She headed straight for reception, talking rapidly until her mom appeared by her side.

"Excuse her, new mom, first trip to the ER."

The nurse smiled sympathetically, holding her arms out and slowly taking Rachel from Shelby's arms. Shelby fidgeted, not wanting to be so far away from her daughter, despite the fact it was only a desk between them.

"If you'll follow me, I can find you a bed to rest and see what we can do about Rachel's pain at the moment."

Shelby thanked her quietly, still watching Rachel as the nurse set her down on the bed, raising the rails and picking up a chart. Shelby sat by the bed, leaning on it and slowly rubbing Rachel's stomach. Amy and William sat to the side, watching their daughter. Shelby was a new mom. She was only twenty, twenty-one in three weeks, and she needed to learn how to handle things on her own. If it got too bad, if Shelby couldn't handle it, then they would step in.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

The door opened less than five minutes later. Hoping it was Rachel's doctor, Shelby turned immediately. While it wasn't the doctor, it was someone Shelby was all too glad to see.

"Debra."

Debra smiled, walking forward and resting a hand on Shelby's shoulder, looking at Rachel as she moved around, uncomfortable.

"Hey. I saw Rachel's name on a chart that just came through."

Shelby nodded, looking back at her daughter.

"She had a fever last night. I tried to cool her down, and tried to feed her. She wouldn't eat, and she had this rash on her back, I'm not sure if it's still there. She quietened down about an hour ago. I lay down with her and must have fallen asleep. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and Rachel's screaming, her fever's higher than it was before… I just… I mean she's…"

Debra shushed her, rubbing her shoulder softly.

"Hey, it's okay. I panicked too the first time Noah was sick, and I'm a nurse."

Shelby nodded, falling silent as she lifted a hand for Rachel to wrap her fingers around. Debra smiled softly, though her brow furrowed in concern as she looked at Rachel closer. She looked around the room, nodding in greeting to Amy and William before turning back to Shelby.

"I'll go see about her doctor. One of my friends is a Paediatrician, the best the Hospital has. I'll ask her to come in."

Shelby nodded, barely listening as Rachel let out a soft wail.

The room was silent for almost half an hour before the door reopened. A woman strolled in, dressed in purple scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck and an id clipped to the pocket of her white coat. She looked up from the chart, smiling softly at the two in the corner of the room, before turning to Shelby and Rachel.

"Shelby Corcoran?"

Shelby nodded, standing with her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"That's me. My daughter Rachel…"

She nodded, smiling at the baby.

"I know, Debra called. I'm Elizabeth Hummel. Why don't we take a look at Rachel, huh?"

Shelby nodded, watching as Elizabeth circled the bed to stand on the other side. She slowly lifted Rachel, removing the baby's top and glancing at her back. She frowned, lowering her again and removing the stethoscope from around her neck. She placed it against Rachel's back, smiling apologetically down at the squirming baby as she listened to her breathing.

Elizabeth frowned, lying her back down and taking her temperature. As soon as she had Rachel's temperature, she leaned forward over the bed and pressed a button. Shelby watched as Elizabeth continued to look over Rachel, her worry increasing by the minute.

Debra and the nurse they'd met on arrival, Linda, walked through the door. Elizabeth looked up from the chart, handing it over and nodding at the two of them.

Debra read the chart, glancing at Shelby and Rachel before returning Elizabeth's nod and leaving the room.

Shelby watched, turning to Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"What's going on? Is she okay?"

Elizabeth sighed, turning around to stand in front of her.

"Rachel appears to have Haemophilus influenzae type B, more commonly known as HiB. It's a type of Meningitis, and had it been left any longer could have caused some serious damage. Unfortunately, we aren't completely certain, so I've just ordered a few tests to confirm. Once we can confirm, she'll be treated accordingly."

Shelby bit her lip, stepping back and sitting in her chair. Rachel shifted restlessly in the bed, crying out as the friction on her back grew uncomfortable. Amy and William stood, Amy going to Shelby's side to wrap her arm around Shelby's shoulders while William knelt by Rachel's side, slowly rubbing her stomach to sooth her.

"Is… Is she going to be okay?"

Shelby stuttered slightly as she spoke. Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head.

"We can be sure for certain. Luckily, you brought her in early and, if it is Meningitis, then we can stop it from advancing. Unfortunately, it seems to have set in rather rapidly and her fever has yet to go down. We really can't be sure just yet. I'll keep you informed on the tests and Debra will be back shortly to take some blood."

Shelby nodded distractedly, staring at her softly crying daughter. As Elizabeth was about to leave the room, Shelby spoke her name over her shoulder. Elizabeth turned, watching the slightly younger woman, clearly out of her depth.

"Thank you… For coming in."

Elizabeth smiled; nodding despite the fact Shelby couldn't see her.

"You're welcome. They probably would have called me in anyway. This just saved time."

She left then with that, closing the door on the three adults and a baby.

**A/N: So... To MyMindIsABattleFieldOfStorie s... CONGRATULATIONS! You guessed correctly :) I had to do some serious research for what Rachel had, because she started with a small fever, but I wanted it to be a serious thing, so i literally googled 'fevers babies'. Originally, Rachel had Pneumonia, but then I changed it to Meningitus. Here is your cookie - (::) ... I apologize, as it is simply cyber, because I don't actually know who you are, therefore cannot send you a real cookie. Nor do i actually have any cookies. I do however have donuts :)**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please, review. Because Reviews are awesome. Laters...**


	6. Meningitis and Weird Dreams

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I know I usually upload quite soon after the previous chapter, but I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. It's a little... weird, as for the purpose of the chapter title. For the record, anyone wondering, Shelby is not psychic. I personally believe that those moments of De Ja Vu (nevermind its totally the Silence who are causing it), are just something that is similar to a dream that may have occurred earlier on. This is just a written version of it. If anyone is interested in what I mean by that, PM me, or if anyone just wants to geek (or gLeek) out, PM me. I actually met a really good friend of mine through her PMing me on my other account. We've talked like, every day now and even wrote stories together :)**

**Anyway... I hope you like it. It's not what you were looking for, but don't worry, I'm not finished with the Meningitis just yet. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: Meningitis and Weird Dreams**

Six hours. It took six hours before the test results were back and Shelby's worry could be put at ease. It's one thing to have a possibly deadly illness… It's another not knowing what you have at all. Rachel had continued to cry, her fever had yet to go down. The rash on her back was getting worse and Rachel had started shivering, despite the fact her temperature was incredibly high and the room was warm as well. William had fallen asleep two hours in, sitting in the chair beside Rachel's bed, looking rather uncomfortable but had yet to wake and change position. Amy remained sitting beside Shelby, holding her daughters hand as Rachel squirmed in her bed.

Shelby fell asleep with her head on her arms beside Rachel.

The door opened and Elizabeth returned, Rachel's chart in her hand followed by three other doctors. Debra walked in following them, moving to stand beside Shelby and slowly shook her awake.

"The test back?" Shelby asked wearily, shaking her head as she woke up.

"Yeah."

Shelby looked at Debra, turning to Elizabeth.

"Is it?"

Elizabeth nodded, handing her a set of paperwork.

"It's Meningitis. We're going to have to start treatment right away. Recovery can vary for everyone. You may be able to take Rachel home tomorrow, or it may take a few days, or a couple of weeks. It really just depends on how Rachel takes to the treatment."

Shelby nodded, signing the paperwork silently and handing it over, turning to Rachel.

"It's okay baby. You'll be okay."

They took Rachel from the room, leaving Shelby with her parents to stare aimlessly at the now empty bed.

"Like you said to Rachel honey. She'll be fine."

Shelby sighed, nodding her head.

"I know. I just… I'm worried."

Amy nodded, rubbing her shoulder slightly.

"It's all about being a mother."

Shelby sighed, rubbing her temples as she lay her head back down on the bed.

"Can't I just skip that part?" She mumbled.

Amy smiled, shaking her head despite the fact Shelby couldn't see it.

"Afraid not honey."

Shelby hummed, falling asleep with her mother running her fingers through her hair.

"_Momma!"_

_Shelby shifted, moving around in her seat._

"_Momma wake up!"_

_Shelby jerked awake, blinking wearily as she gazed around the room. A soft tug brought her attention to the small eight year old standing beside her, her arms folded over the desk and her chin resting on top. Shelby smiled in amusement, glancing around the desk discretely to see her standing on her toes._

"_Momma!"_

_Shelby shook her head, smiling at the small girl as the kid glared at her._

"_Momma, you promised we'd get ice-cream. You promised."_

_Shelby rolled her eyes as the girl whined, swinging her chair around the stretch out, arching her body._

"_Alright Rach, come on."_

_Rachel beamed, taking Shelby's hand and tugging her along. Shelby frowned, watching her daughter as she stumbled forward, blinking dazedly before resuming her tugging._

"_You alright kiddo?"_

_Rachel glanced back, nodding with a grin as they reached the door. Pushing it open with all her might, the door swung back, the light from outside blinding Shelby._

"Shelby!"

Shelby jerked awake, looking around the room before slumping in her seat.

"You okay?"

She turned to her mother, nodding slowly as she yawned.

"Yeah, just a weird dream. Rachel back?"

Amy smiled, nodding her head to Shelby side. Shelby turned, sighing in relief as she spotted her quiet, sleeping daughter.

"How long was I out?" She asked, leaning forward once again, this time to take Rachel's hand and slowly manoeuvre her daughter's small fingers to grip one of hers.

"A few hours. They brought her back about four or so ago. She fell right asleep. According to Elizabeth, her temperature slowly going down, and you should be able to take her home later this afternoon."

Shelby nodded, blinking away the sleep still in her eyes as she glanced around the room.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Geez." She huffed, lifting her free hand to run through her hair.

"Go back to sleep honey. Rachel's out. You're father's out. I'm just reading and about to nod off soon anyway. Go back to sleep."

Shelby nodded, lowering her head to the bed with her eyes still on Rachel. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut.

"_I'm so sorry Shelby."_

"_No! Don't… Don't do that. She's fine. Okay mom? She. Is. Fine."_

_Shelby's eyes were glued to a hospital bed, a figure she couldn't make out tucked under the covers with wires attached. Her mother stood beside her, as was a little boy she didn't recognise._

"_Is she goin' to be okay Aunt Shel?"_

_Shelby nodded, her hands gripping the boy's without breaking her sight from the bed._

"_She's going to be fine."_

Once again, Shelby jerked awake, a gasp in her throat.

What the hell was that?

She shook her head, glancing around the room and frowning when she couldn't find her father.

"Well… You're awake."

She turned her head, smiling as William sat a coffee down on the table beside her.

"Thanks daddy."

She scoffed, laughing quietly as he re-took his seat.

"Why are you only ever sweet and daddy's-girl-like when you've just woken up? I'm rarely there for that anymore."

Shelby smirked, rolling her eyes as she lifted the cup to her lips.

"Oh thank god!" She moaned, closing her lips as the hot liquid slid down her throat. "I needed that."

William nodded, the two falling in to a silence interrupted two minutes later by a snore escaping her mother. Shelby turned, the two of them watching as Amy shifted, turning in her chair and curling in to a ball.

"That's you. In forty years. That'll be you."

Shelby grimaced, shaking her head as she turned back to her father.

"I hope not. Mom's got more grey hairs than you do knitted sweaters. And you have a wardrobe full."

"Hey!" William argued, sitting straighter and pointing a finger to the ceiling. "I will have you know those sweaters are warm, and they look good. And you're part of the reason her hair's so grey."

Shelby was about to retort when Amy spoke up, mumbling from her chair.

"Shut up 'bout my hair William."

Shelby smiled as William winked at her, turning her gaze to Rachel, still sleeping quietly. She lifted her hand, holding it gently over Rachel's head.

"Her fever's gone down."

William nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, Elizabeth was in here earlier."

"I keep missing her." Shelby sighed, leaning back in her seat.

"Well, she said she'll be by in about an hour or so. Rachel can be released earlier than they expected. Apparently she's a fast healer. Sound like someone we know?"

Shelby smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"No idea what you're talking about."

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please, review. They make me happy. Laters...**


	7. Little Bit of TroubleBaby's First Crawl

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm back, and I'm just a little overwhelmed with the start of Year 12, and all these assignments and working on my Major Projects. But anyway, I'm back, and I know it's short, but I'm really just trying to get the baby years over and done with, because i'm losing ideas for what I want to happen with baby Rachel. Toddler Rachel, Pre-teen Rachel and Teenager Rachel should, hopefully, be longer chapters but... Yeah. Plus I really want to get Rachel singing so... Anyway... **

**A Little Bit of Trouble and Baby's First Crawl**

Taking Rachel home was a lot more stressful than she'd expected. The baby girl refused to be taken from her mother's arms, and it took at least half an hour just to get her in the car seat, and even then she'd only lie down if she could see Shelby. She was screaming too, and Shelby was absolutely certain her daughter was going to be just like her, stubborn with a set of pipes. Shelby, after tiredly trudging up the stairs with Rachel drifting off in her arms, collapsed on to her bed, tucking Rachel in to her side.

"You are going to be trouble princess." She sighed, closing her eyes momentarily as Rachel shifted beside her.

A knock on her bedroom door woke her, startling her from what she thought was just a moment of sleep. Glancing at the clock beside her, she frowned.

Six?

She could've sworn she'd just closed her eyes at one. She looked around, her eyes widening as she couldn't find Rachel.

"Rach?"

She sat up, turning her head looking for her daughter frantically, completely forgetting about the knock at her door.

"She's downstairs honey, lying on top of your father and pulling on his beard."

Shelby turned, sighing in relief as she spotted her mother leaning against her doorframe. She settled back, staring at the ceiling.

"I guess I'm just… cautious."

Amy smiled, nodding her head, and moving from the doorway.

"Well… Dinner's ready."

Shelby nodded, listening as her mother left the room and her footsteps could be heard down the stairs. She took a deep breath, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing. Stretching, she yawned, before following her mother's footsteps. Entering the kitchen, she rolled her eyes as William lifted Rachel over his head.

"She just got out of hospital dad." She complained, passing her father and taking Rachel from his arms.

"I know that honey. I was just having a little… granddaughter-granddad time. Is that too much to ask?"

Shelby rolled her eyes, holding Rachel to her chest as she thanked her mother.

"No."

After dinner, Shelby sat on the floor with Rachel between her legs, clasping her hands as she tried to mimic William. Shelby supported Rachel by holding her up, her palms flat against her back. She turned as her mother spoke, asking whether she wanted a coffee or not, and for a split second removed her hands.

Nodding at her mother, she turned back to Rachel, but got distracted by her father's look.

"What?"

William pointed at Shelby, gesturing to Rachel. She looked down, only then realizing that she was no longer holding her daughter up. But Rachel was still sitting, clapping along and laughing.

"Oh my god."

Rachel leaned forward, falling on to her hands and looked up. She grinned, lifting up slightly.

"Oh my god, she's gonna crawl!"

Amy moved in to the room at her daughters shriek, grinning as she saw her granddaughter. William moved from his seat, nodding his head at Shelby.

"Trade places. Get her to go to you."

Shelby smiled, moving to take her father's place and sliding to the floor. She opened her arms, smiling at Rachel.

"Come on princess. Come to momma."

Rachel laughed, putting one hand in front of the other and following on her knees.

"Get the camera!"

Amy rushed from the room as Shelby shrieked at her, returning in moments with the camera already on and Rachel half way across the room.

"Come on princess!"

Rachel giggled, stopping a few feet from Shelby and turning her head, her smile turning in to a frown.

"Come on baby, just a few more."

She smiled, pushing towards her until Shelby could snake her hands beneath her, lifting her up above her head and laughing.

"Of course. You put me through all of that, and then you do this."

Rachel squealed, laughing as if she hadn't only just been in the hospital eight hours previously.

"My little trouble maker. My brilliant, little trouble maker."

**A/N: I don't remember how old I said Rachel was, whether it was six months or eight months, but I think, I think, baby's start to sit up on their own and crawl around her age. But if I'm wrong, I apologize, I know nothing about babies but what I learn on the internet, and I'm being a bit lazy and couldn't be bothered looking it up. Anyway, that's about it. Hope you liked it at least a little, laters.**


End file.
